Animavengers
by Memequeen-Luvs-Chocolate
Summary: A one-shot, Director Nick Fury finds himself in a dimension where the Avengers are a group of animals owned and cared for by a girl named Nicole Fury. K for safety, really more of a K. Disclaimer:I do not own anything from Marvel. I only own my OC and the Animavengers!


**Just a long one-shot that I wrote at one in the morning, enjoy!**

* * *

For the first time he could remember, Nick Fury was bored. He had no work, no agents to boss around, no one to talk to, it was actually a little scary. Not that he'd ever admit that, of course. But he would admit that it was definitely a strange day. It got stranger when he did something else he hadn't done for a while, take a walk. That's right, the great Nicholas Fury was taking a _leisurely walk_. He strolled right out of the building where SHEILD was located and walked to the park a few blocks over.

He walked through the park, looking around, as though he might get attacked, always having his guard up. It was understandable, considering the amount of times people had tried to kill him, and the amount of times they had almost succeeded. Needless to say, his _leisurely walk _wasn't turning out to be all that leisurely.

Suddenly, a blinding light came out of no where. Fury covered his one good eye with his hand, as the light seemingly consumed him.

When it finally disappeared, Fury found himself of the ground. He immediately stood up, brushing the dirt off of his clothing. He looked around, and was about to get the hell out of there when.

"Excuse me sir?" A voice called to him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

He turned around to find a young girl in black combat boots, black skinny jeans, a black tank top with a black overcoat that went down to almost her ankles, and she wore—an eye-patch. Fury immediately became suspicious at this girls appearance, which was strikingly similar to his. The girl was also walking two large golden retrievers, one a little smaller than the other, but not by much. One dog had a frisbee in its mouth that bore a scary resemblance to Captain America's shield, and the other had a toy hammer in its mouth, which looked _exactly_ like Thor's hammer. All had definitely not been there a few minutes ago.

This was definitely strange.

"Yes?" He asked the girl, not really sure what his best course of action was.

"I don't mean to be rude, but where the hell did you come from?" Fury blinked.

"Excuse me?" He inquired.

"Well I'm just walking my dogs, suddenly I see a blinding light, and there's a man curled up on the ground. A little strange, wouldn't you say?" He looked at her.

"Okay, this is definitely strange." He stated.

Even stranger was when one of her dogs ran up to him, and dropped its frisbee at his feet, and looked up at him with a pleading look. The girl seemed equally surprised.

"Wow, Steve usually isn't too keen on strangers, I've never seen him run up to one like that." She said.

"Hold on, the dogs name is _Steve_?" Fury asked, a hint of surprise and confusion in his voice.

"His full name is Steve Rogers, or I sometimes call him Captain America, like the movie. But usually it's just Steve."

Fury stared at the girl in disbelief.

"What. Movie." He asked her, millions of horrifying thoughts and theories relentlessly flooding his mind.

The girl scoffed. "Only one of the most popular movie franchises, aside from X-Men, ever! The Avengers!" She said.

Fury was so shocked he almost fell over.

_The Avengers, a movie?! What is going on?_

"No, there not a movie, there definitely real." He stated, still completely confused.

"Um are you ok sir? Because the Avengers definitely aren't real. At least not in this universe." She added sarcastically.

Fury's head shot up at that.

_This universe! Of course ! That light, maybe it was some kind of inter-dimensional portal... But how do I get back? Oh god what am I going to do?_

Fury looked down at the girl.

_So if this is another dimension or universe, maybe this kid is my counterpart?_

"What's your name kid?" He asked.

"Nicole Fury at your service." She replied.

_Yep, definitely my counterpart._

"Ok, I'll be honest with you kid, but you'll probably think I'm crazy. My name is Nicholas Fury and I think that bright light was an inter-dimensional portal that brought me to another universe, this universe. The reason I say this is because in my universe, the Avengers are very real. And there a pain in the ass too. I believe your my counterpart in this universe." He looked at her.

For a minute the girl stood there, taking it all in. She finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Ok then, I guess I'm also crazy, because I believe you." Fury sighed in relief, he didn't know what would happen if she though he was crazy, and he wasn't to keen on finding out.

"So, if your from another dimension, and the Avengers are real, wouldn't they theoretically have counterparts too?" She asked.

"Yes."

"So who are they?" She asked again.

"I have no idea."

"That's not helpful."

That's when Steve whined at Fury's feet, and nudged his shield/frisbee with his nose closer to Fury's feet. Nicole laughed.

"Well, I get why he likes you, your not exactly a stranger if your my dimensional counterpart."

She bent down and rubbed Steve behind his ears, the dog thumping his tail against the ground happily in response.

Nicole gasped suddenly, her eyes widening, and her facial expressions tuned to shock.

She looked at Steve, then at the other dog, who was chewing contently on his toy hammer, then to Fury.

"I think I may have an idea of who the Avenger's counterparts are in this universe." She muttered. Fury's eyes lit up.

"Really? Who!" He asked.

"Your gonna have to come with me." She said, straitening herself.

"C'mere boys! Time to go home!" Both dogs stood up and ran over to her, and she put leashes on them.

"Follow me." she said.

They walked to the end of the park until they reached a small suburban area, little houses in rows lined the street.

As they walked, the girl greeted some of her neighbors, a few of them in particular standing out, such as Mr. Xavier, an old man in a wheelchair who was watering his plants, and James Howlett, a very strong-looking man who, according to Nicole, was quite short-tempered and _very_ fond of his knife collection, but was always there if necessary.

When they reached Nicole's house, they were greeted by an array of different animals of all different species, shapes, and sizes. Steve and the other dog (Fury still didn't know it's name), ran to rejoin their animal friends.

Nicole smiled.

"Welcome to the Hell-Carrier, or as most people call it, my house."

Fury had a feeling he knew who the Avengers' counterparts were.

"As I was saying, I think I know who the Avengers' counterparts are. However, it's not really a 'who'." Nicole gestured at the animals.

"I believe my pets are the Avengers' counterparts." Nick nodded, taking it all in. Then, for the fifth time that day, Nick Fury did something he never though he would do.

"Can I meet the animals?" He asked.

Nicole beamed. "Sure! Come here."

Fury walked over to where she was standing, which was in front of a rodent cage. A little hamster-looking creature with a glowing piece of metal in its chest crawled over to the cage door and squeaked. Nicole opened the door and took out the rodent.

"This is my flying squirrel, Tiny Stark. I named him that because the poor little guy had a heart problem, so he had to get an implant, it looks kinda like Tony Stark's arc reactor, hence the name. I thought it was a cute play on the movie. He's pretty obviously Tony's counterpart." Fury stifled a laugh.

_Man, if Stark could see this..._

Just then, another flying squirrel came over.

"That's Pepper, Tiny's rodent-girlfriend, or I guess the more scientific term would be mate." Nicole shrugged, and place Tony/Tiny back into the cage, where he went over to Pepper and the two squeaked relentlessly. Once again, Fury stifled a laugh. Wow, he hadn't even smiled in ages, and now he almost laughed _twice_. Strange day indeed.

They walked over to a little terrarium full of green plants, a black widow spider dangling from a web.

"I'm assuming this is Black Widow?" Said Fury, raising an eyebrow.

"Natasha works too, but you'd be right." Responded Nicole, and then, to Fury's horror, opened the lid to the spider's terrarium and let the widow _crawl onto her hand_.

"What are you doing?!" Hissed Fury.

"That thing'll kill you!"

Nicole looked at him, and laughed. He could've sworn he heard the spider laughing too...

"She's not going to kill me, she likes me." Stated Nicole, quite sure. Fury looked at the two uneasy.

"Would you like to hold her?" Asked Nicole, extending her hand out toward Fury.

Fury lept back.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like dying today." Nicole shrugged, and was about to return Natasha spider to her terrarium when a hawk flew over.

"Well, here's our next guest, Clint." She said.

"I found Clint in a field, he was shot down with an arrow and had a bad wing, lucky I got to him before the person who shot him did, I don't want to even think about what might have become of him." She shuddered.

"Clint met Natasha and they're best buddies."

Nicole put Natasha down on the table and the spider crawled over the the hawk, and climbed up the birds feathers.

"Ok, I'm 99% sure that's extremely abnormal animal behavior." Stated Fury, quite unsure about his situation.

Nicole shrugged. She returned widow to her terrarium, then walked over to a group of dogs and a cat who were play-fighting.

"You've already met Steve. The other dog I was walking is named Thor Odindog." She pointed at the slightly bigger retriever, who was chewing on his toy hammer.

Steve finally noticed Fury had return, and ran over to him, once again placing his frisbee/shield at his feet.

"He wants you to throw it." Said Nicole.

Fury just stared at her. "Excuse me?"

Nicole sighed. "Pick up the frisbee, and throw it." She used hand gestures, as if she was talking to a young child.

Hesitantly, Fury picked up the frisbee, and threw it. The dog ran after it so fast Fury almost couldn't see him.

"Fast dog." Fury commented, surprised at the dogs strength.

"Yeah, Steve was actually a military dog."

"Really"

"Yeah, he did important work, this dog, alongside his owner Margret, she was also in the military. But sadly, Margret didn't survive, so I adopted him, and after finding out about his past, named him Captain America, it's seemed to fit, you know?" Fury nodded.

Nicole bent down and rubbed the newly returned Steve behind his ears. "This guy save a lot of people, you know?"

Fury looked down to see a very large, slightly, _green_, cat wearing purple pants _growling_ at him. It was creepy.

"The growling big fuzzy cat who looks slightly green is Hulk. He may look mean but he's really a big softy. Isn't that right?" She scratched cat-Hulk behind its ears, and he immediately stopped growling, closed its eyes, and purred.

"But don't get him pissed off. Learned that the hard way." She rolled up her coat sleeve to reveal a huge scar that looked distinctly like a cat scratch all up the length of her arm.

"The cat did _that_?" Fury asked shocked. Nicole nodded.

"Never underestimate a cat, _ever_."

"Poor Hulk here was rescued from an animal testing lab, which is why he's green. They were doing experiments on cats and dogs with _gamma radiation_. Gamma radiation! Honestly it's awful." She shook her head in disgust.

"Even worse is that Hulk was the only animal to even _survive_ the testing!"

Fury had never heard of anyone testing that sort of thing on a cat before. Frogs and mice perhaps, but never anything bigger.

He then noticed a black cat sitting in a windowsill, staring out into the world.

"Hey, who's that?" Fury inquired.

Nicole looked up. "That's Lokitty. He and Thor were found together, and there relationship reminded me so much of brothers. There really close. Plus they were found in one of the worst lightning storms of the year, and it's a real miracle they both survived, let alone together, so I named them after the Norse gods."

Suddenly, Lokitty stood up and crouched, then pounced onto the head of an unsuspecting Thor, causing the poor dog to yelp in surprise. Lokitty leaped off Thor's head and landed on the ground gracefully, then licked his paws triumphantly. Thor, forgetting his cat-brother had attacked him a few seconds ago, went over and licked the cat. Nick and Nicole both laughed.

Another dog, slightly smaller, came running out of a back room, and started playing with Captain America. The two chased each other around the room, never tiring. With a sudden and strange pang of sadness, Fury realized the dog only had three legs.

"And who would that be?" Asked Fury.

"That's Bucky. He was also a military dog. Unfortunately, he didn't get out as lucky as Steve did, and he lost a leg. But when I brought him here, the two bonded instantly, and are best friends. Named him Bucky because they both lost a limb, plus it seemed to fit."

Fury took a long look at the animal avengers, the an even longer look at the girl who cared for them. It was nice, and he realized that the Avengers really were like a strange pack of animals.

Suddenly another bright light consumed the room, the animals, and Nick and Nicole.

He heard Nicole cry out, before he blacked out.

When he woke up, he was on the ground in the park once again, and he saw Agents Sam and Steve standing over him. Both looked like they had been jogging for a while.

"Director Fury, are you alright sir?" Asked Steve.

Fury stood up, and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"I'm fine, man, you will not believe what just happened to me."

* * *

**Yes I'm bad at endings, I'm sorry! Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and feel free to leave a review if you did :)**


End file.
